Correctional Camp FUN
by Bishienomiko1
Summary: Okay, so I'm an idiot, so what? ....


Our summer at Correctional Camp  
  
Pairings: Yuki/Tarion (DUH!); Toki/Trunks; Ruki /Goku; Miki/Duo Commanding officer: Trunks; Kendo teacher: Kenshin; Math: Quatre; Astronomy: Seiya; Literature: Ami and Trowa; World History: Duo; Hand to hand combat: Tarion and Goku  
  
Yuki yawned as she glanced over at Toki. "Is it time yet?" She asked. Toki shook her head and typed in a couple more words before hitting enter. Immediately, the bell rang, announcing lunch period.  
  
"Got it." Toki announced, smiling.  
  
"Well duh." Yuki rolled her eyes. It was truly only ten in the morning. "Good job, Toki, good job." She grinned, patting her bud on the back. The class all walked out to lunch.kind of, more like a recess. They met with Ruki and Miki under the sakura tree where they normally sat. "Hey you guys. What are we going to do today?"  
  
"What we always do." Miki said, smiling.  
  
"Okay." Yuki nodded and motioned the other three to follow her into the school. Quietly, the group sneaked into the computer lab. Yuki sat down on her favorite computer and started it up, slipping in a disk and beginning to type rapidly, finally sending a virus to the main computer. Toki giggled as they heard a couple clicks and a scream as all the power in the school died out.  
  
"Go us!!" They all shouted, giving high-fives to one another. Not good timing. The principal walked in, not looking very happy.  
  
"Girls! In my office!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I thought you four would know better, by now!! I will be forced to call your parents, or guardians!! They will all be told to come here and discus this with me! Now I want all of you to walk straight home!" The principal yelled, making the girls cringe.  
  
"Ugh.Aiden is going to kill me." Toki groaned.  
  
"Same with Lixue."Yuki agreed. She puckered her lips like a fish and mimicked her guardian, "If you ever want to be first class, you'll have to learn to respect others, blah, blah, blah."  
  
Miki giggled, "Well, my parents will be really pissed off, too."  
  
Ruki groaned, "No comment."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day.was no better. The four were sent to the principal's office. "Girls, your guardians and parents and I have decided.you will go to a correctional camp over the summer." All the girls practically screamed.okay, so they did.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" they shouted.  
  
"I said correctional camp."  
  
"That was rhetorical." Ruki said.  
  
"Oh." okay, so the principal was an idiot.so what?  
  
"My life.is officially ruined.Lixue must be really twisted to want to send me away from duties."  
  
"Yeah. Aiden will be happy, though." Toki said sheepishly.  
  
"Well.I guess this is okay.at least we'll have each other, right?" Toki asked.  
  
"What.are.you.on?" Ruki asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Dry-erase markers." Yuki said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh." Ruki said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Ruki repeated to herself.  
  
"Oh chill." Toki said, annoyed, looking at all the busses and finally choosing one and getting on with Ruki, Yuki, and Miki in tow. They looked around the bus in distaste and went to sit in the back. Yuki brought out her CD player and speakers and took out a CD; putting it in as the bus started up, ready to go.  
  
They blasted the sound to full power, skipping ahead to the song that was, obviously, the best song. "MOTIVATION SUCH AN AGGRAVATION, ACCUSATIONS DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE THEM! INSPIRATION'S GETTING HARD TO FAKE IT! CONCENTRATION'S NEVER HARD TO BREAK IT! SITUATION'S NEVER WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE! What's the point of never making mistakes? Self-indulgence is such a hard habit to break! It's all just a waste of time in the end! I don't care, so why should I even pretend?" Everyone on the bus had begun to sing the song, which aroused the other busses. "MOTIVATION SUCH AN AGGRAVATION, ACCUSATIONS DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE THEM! INSPIRATION'S GETTING HARD TO FAKE IT! CONCENTRATION'S NEVER HARD TO BREAK IT! SITUATION'S NEVER WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE! Nothing's new, everything's the same! It keeps on dragging me down, it's getting kind of lame. I'm falling further behind, there's nothing to explain. No matter what you say, nothing's gonna change my mind. Can't pretend on doubt until the end. It seems like leaving friends has become this year's trend and though I can't pretend. It's not the same but who's to blame for all those stupid I never said! MOTIVATION SUCH AN AGGRAVATION, ACCUSATIONS DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE THEM! INSPIRATION'S GETTING HARD TO FAKE IT! CONCENTRATION'S NEVER HARD TO BREAK IT! SITUATION'S NEVER WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE! MOTIVATION SUCH AN AGGRAVATION, ACCUSATIONS DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE THEM! INSPIRATION'S GETTING HARD TO FAKE IT! CONCENTRATION'S NEVER HARD TO BREAK IT! SITUATION'S NEVER WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE!" Everyone cheered. ~*~*~*~*~*~* Finally, they reached the camp, the busses slowed to a stop, the kids all groaned, and Toki had woken up and stopped snoring and drooling.at least she had when Yuki shoved her out of the seat to wake her up. "Tsumaranai." Yuki said, and then yawned loudly. "Hai." Miki agreed by nodding. "Line up, NOW!" a voice yelled. Quickly the kids, eh.most of them, lined up. Yuki, Toki, Miki, and Ruki hung back. "I said line up!" The voice said again. Then a growl came forth and loud footsteps were heard as the commanding officer guy stomped over to the group. He had light purple hair that was cut bowl style and dark blue eyes. "Why aren't you four in line?" "Oh us?" Ruki asked, blinking, "We like to be different." "Yeah, it makes us feel special." Miki nodded. "Get in line now." He ordered once more. "You're cute." Toki grinned. He blushed a bit then regained his senses. "I'm Commander Trunks! And you cannot talk to me like that, cadet! Now get in line.or.or no.no." he knew their kind, so, "Or no dessert!!!" "AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! NOOOOOOO!" The four screamed and ran into line. Trunks smirked, "Much better." He commented. "Much better." Yuki mimicked in a high pitched voice once he was gone. "What is that guys problem? He's our age, so he can't boss us around." "Hai." Toki nodded, "But he was cute." "Hey, you guys." A man with a braid waltzed up to their line of ten. "You all are in my group. Come on, let's go walk to the cabin." "Walk? Can't we, like, get a limo or something?" Miki asked "I wish." The man rolled his eyes, "But, the others would most likely kill me. They think it all has to be hard, but don't worry, I'm nicer, I'll give you guys breaks." "Great!!" Yuki and Toki grinned. "I'm already liking ya." Miki smiled. "Yup, me too." Ruki nodded. "That's good. How old are ya all?" He asked, "and it might be good to know your names." "My name is Toki and I'm sixteen and a half!!" Toki grinned and gave a peace sign. "I'm Ruki and I'm seventeen now!" "My names Miki and I'm seventeen as well." Miki gave him a sweet smile. "Yuki, and I'm turning eighteen in a month." Yuki offered rather coldly. The counselor sweatdropped and gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I'm Duo, and I'm nineteen now." He grinned, "And now we have to go get the guys." "There's gonna be guys in our cabin?" Toki asked hopefully. "Eh, no. They'll be in the connecting cabin." "Ah." Then Toki looked at Yuki who was still glaring. She nudged her lightly, "Yuki, what's up?" "Eh.excuse me a minute. I'll be right back." Yuki said snapping out of her daze and running towards where she was looking at. "Is that girl always like that?" "Uh.no, she just broke up with her boyfriend, give her time." Miki said quickly, "She'll warm up, eventually. Well, we better be going." She said and hooked arms with him, "So let's go!" Meanwhile, Yuki made her way through the woods, running as fast as possible. "Stupid trees." She grumbled, "Can't spread my wings with them.Now where is that youma?" she grumbled. Finally, she came out into a clearing and found herself face to face with an ugly youma. It had bright green skin, red eyes, and no.hair. "Mihara!" Yuki yelled in recognition, "You're alive?" The youma, Mihara, smirked and brought its hand out in front of it, the hand turning into a blade, "I am, now prepare to die!" Mihara yelled, lunging at Yuki. "Aya!!" Yuki yelled as she was sliced from her right shoulder to her left arm. She cringed, glaring still at Mihara. "You're so going down!" And with that said, she closed her eyes and folded her hands in prayer. Spirit, onegai, give me the power. "Fire." Yuki began, drawing her right hand back, "Arrow!!!" Too fast to be seen, an arrow submerged by fire sped at Mihara, engulfing the youma in flames. "Damn you, you stinking angel!!" Mihara screamed as the flames licked at her skin. Finally, Mihara turned to dust and the wind carried her ashes away. "Feather dusted." Yuki sighed, "I'd better get back; I'm gonna have to wrap this up quick before I lose all my blood." She grumbled and slowly walked back, tracking Toki's life force to find her way to the cabin. As she got there she threw open the door. "Yuki!!" Toki yelped and stood quickly from her laying position on the bed, "What happened?" "Youma.Mihara." Yuki explained, wincing as Toki touched the cut. "It's too deep to heal.but wrap it up and you'll heal up all by yourself." Toki predicted, "Unless ya die." For that she got whacked over the head. "Yuki, are you back yet?" Duo called into the cabin. "Eh, hai, Duo-san! Just changing, don't come in!!" Yuki lied quickly. "Don't worry, I won't." Duo said. Toki then began to dig through her bag and pulled out an ace bandage. "Here we are. Take off your shirt so I can wrap it up." Toki instructed. "Hai." Yuki nodded and pulled her shirt off. "There." Toki wrapped the wound carefully and as quickly as possible, then Yuki changed into her pajamas, rather slowly due to the cut. "Good thing those two are asleep, ne?" Yuki asked, nodding in Miki and Ruki's direction, "They would have gone demon hunting." "Hai." Toki smiled, "well, night." "Oyasumi nasai, Toki." Yuki nodded and took the last bed available, laying down on it. She soon fell into the unsafe land of dreams. ~*~*~*~*~*~* The next morning, the four woke up and changed. Toki wore a forest green tank top and long dark blue jeans. Miki wore black shorts and a pink tube top and she had put her hair up into a messy bun. Ruki wore a blue T-shirt and dark blue gym shorts, her hair had been put into its normal ponytail. Yuki wore an off the shoulder white shirt, that was just enough to cover her cut, that had already begun to heal, and long jeans that had rips in the knees. She styled her hair in two buns. "Ugh, it hurts so much." Yuki said, groaning, "I just want to curl up and sleep some more." "I know." Toki nodded in understanding, "Anyway, what class do we have first?" "It says here we have Astronomy with instructor Seiya. Sugoi." Ruki smiled. "No, more like tsumaranai. I think we all know enough about astronomy." Yuki sighed once more. "Can I just sleep in?" "Iie. If I have to suffer, so do you." Miki said, dragging her off to the class. "Nice of you to join us." Seiya, the teacher, said as they walked into class. "Well, we managed to fit you into our schedules." Ruki nodded and the four took their seats. ~*~*~*~*~*~* The class ended on a boring note, as expected and they trudged out. "That was boring!!!!" Miki whined. "Well, duh. What's next?" "Math with Mr. Winner." Toki answered. ~*~*~*~*~*~* Their next two classes, math and literature were, believe it or not, even more boring. The four friends went to lunch solemnly, Yuki cringing all the way. Duo greeted them at the door to the cafeteria. "Hey guys! Why don't you come sit with me at the counselors table?" He grinned, "We could use some of your pep." "Okay." Miki nodded, smiling. "Eh.hai." Yuki nodded, once more wincing at the pain from just breathing. "You okay, Yuki?" Duo asked, looking at her worried. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired." Yuki tried to smile. "Okay, if you say so.follow me ladies." He grinned again and led them into a back room, where a bunch of counselors sat. "Hey guys, I invited some guests." "Hmph." One said, his arms crossed. He looked over at them and eyed them suspiciously. He had black, spiky hair and dark brown eyes. "Why'd you bring them, Maxwell baka?" he asked. "Don't mind Tarion there, he's always like that." Duo said, smiling, "Let me introduce ya to them all. That's Quatre, Seiya, Ami, and Trowa, I believe you've met them all in your first three classes." "Hai." The girls nodded. "And there's Trunks, Kenshin, and Goku." Goku and Kenshin smiled, waving a little hello to them. "And you guys, these are the girls in my cabin. This is Miki, Ruki, Toki and Yuki." "Yes, well, nice meeting you all, I have to be going now." Yuki smiled and turned to go. "What about lunch?" Quatre asked sweetly. "Not hungry." She said, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the cabin." She said and left quickly. "Eh.don't mind her, she's just grumpy." Miki said. "Yeah." Toki nodded, "Uh.but I'd better go make sure she doesn't commit suicide." She grinned, joking, of course and rushed out. Miki and Ruki sweatdropped. "Eh.soooo.what's for lunch?" ~*~*~*~*~*~* Yuki groaned. It was the last class of the day: Hand to hand combat with Tarion and Goku. She trudged to class behind the others, tired, and still slightly bleeding. "About time you got here." Tarion growled as they entered the classroom. "Okay, now we can start!" Goku said smiling, "I'm Goku and this is Tarion, and we're here to be helping you learn hand to hand combat and self defense. We're going to start off today by just testing skills. Pair up and spar. If you win, find someone else who won and go against them, if you lose, sit out and watch. If you win and no one's left, you spar with Tarion. Call it a little contest." "This'll be easy." Toki said, grinning. "Hai." Yuki nodded. Yuki paired up with Ruki and Toki with Miki first. The fights went on for a while, and finally, Yuki won. Only due to her training since she was five, and then again in the afterlife. "So you're my opponent." Tarion said looking her over, trying to figure out her weak point. "Hai." Yuki nodded and dropped back into a fighting position. "You start." She instructed and waited for him to make his move. "You start." He said. "I told you to start." "But you should, as you are the weaker one." "You should in that case." She smirked. Finally, he lunged at her and sent a kick to her side which she quickly dodged. Then she punched him in the stomach and got wide eyed as he wasn't phased and slammed his palm into her chest.right.on.the cut. She flew back and managed to flip and land on her feet as blood began to seep through, showing a stain that began to form on her white top. She groaned a bit and ran at him, faking a right punch and went down for a sweep kick, but he pinned her down. "You shouldn't be fighting injured, onna." Tarion growled at her. "You shouldn't be touching a girl's chest." She countered, managing a smirk and stood as soon as he got off her. "Not bad, Sukinomoto." Goku smiled, "You may go to the nurse to have that seen to." "Iie. It'll be fine." Yuki said quickly, "It's no biggie." "If you-" Goku was cut off by Tarion. "Get it wrapped, onna!" "Iie!" "Hai!" "Iie!" "Hai!" "Iie!" "Get it wrapped or so help me, I'll fail you!" "You suck." Yuki stuck her tongue out him, gave him the finger and turned, walking out of class. Goku and Tarion looked to Ruki for an explanation. She laughed nervously. "Uhh.PMS?" she tried. They all believed her, luckily. Though now, they had three different reasons for her behavior today. "We'll go make sure she doesn't get lost!" And before they got permission, they ran out the door after Yuki. "Those girls are really energetic aren't they, Tarion?" "Hai." Tarion nodded to Goku and then looked to where Yuki had been. I don't believe her for a second! "Yuki! Are you okay?" "Hai." Yuki answered Miki, and gave her a smile, "I.well.I need to blow off some steam." Ruki, Miki, and Toki glanced around, looking at all the fallen trees. "Eh.since you seem to be done with that, do you want to go back to the cabin and plan something fun to do tonight?" "Sure." Yuki smiled brightly and the four friends walked back to their cabin, Yuki blasting her music so no one would hear their plans. "So.what shall we do?" Ruki asked. "I have an idea!" Miki chirped. "Well? What is it?" Toki asked. "Let's invite all the guys in our cabin to a game of strip poker!!" Miki grinned. "Hmm.what about Duo?" "Ah, invite him too. Miki has a widdle crushy-wushy on him." Toki grinned, then ran as Miki chased her with a stick. "All right." Yuki smiled. She stood and waltzed into the next room. Apparently she had told the guys, because their happy screams rose above the sound of the music. "Okay, then! The game's.well, poker! You all know the rules!" Toki grinned, shuffling the deck. Duo looked at her and laughed a bit, one arm around Miki and the other holding a soda can. Cal Blaire, one of the guys in the cabin, looked around. "Can we at least do names first? I don't know any of you girls." Cal laughed a little. "All right." Ruki nodded. "I'm Ruki." "Toki." "Miki, and this here's Yuki." "Ah.well I'm Cal." He said. Cal had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. "My name is Goten. I'm Goku's son!" "You're dad's cool." Yuki smiled, "Unlike Tarion-baka." Goten laughed. "Well, you can all call me Renou." A boy with short blue hair that spiked up said, grinning. "Okay, introductions are over. Deal them out, Toki!" Ruki ordered. ~* Within an hour, the guys were down to their boxers and the girls had their clothes on.all their clothes on. A knock on the door sounded and it banged opened, resulting in the girls shrieking and Duo standing up quickly, pretending he had only just found out. They all looked to find Tarion glaring at them. "Oh.its just him. Lets get back to the game." Yuki said quickly. "Don't you know that lights off was ten minutes ago? And you all sound like rampaging animals." "Aww, can't take a little risk, Tari-baka?" Yuki teased, grinning, "We're just playing a harmless game of strip poker." "Hn." Tarion growled, glaring at her, "All of you get to bed! And Duo! Your braid is coming off next time this happens!!" "Not my braid!!!" Duo whined. "We aren't going to bed!" Yuki protested, hotly, "Just because you think you're so tough. Yeah right." "You notice how she only gets like this around Mr. I'm All That?" Toki whispered to Ruki and Miki. The two nodded. "Go to bed, Sukinomoto!!!" "Iie!! I refuse to listen to a jerk like you!" Yuki argued, "I've done it before and all it's gotten me is pain! So why don't you either join the game or leave?!!" Tears threatened to pool over from the corners of her delicate eyes. Tarion looked more than shocked. Duo put a hand on Yuki's shoulder, lightly, "Hey.you wanna talk about it?" Miki asked slowly. "IIE!!!" She screamed, "You all had better leave me the hell alone or I will kill you!!!" She then ran out the open cabin door and into the smoldering darkness. Miki stared out the door, mouth open. "I didn't know she was that screwed up." "Well, you know what happened," Toki huffed, then glared at Tarion, "You'd better get her before she commits suicide. And I'm serious this time." Tarion went wide eyed and ran out the door after Yuki. "Were you serious?" Ruki asked. "Shut up and I'll deal." Toki grinned. ~* Tarion huffed as he finally caught up to her, seeing her in front of a small pond he didn't even know was there, as it was hidden behind willow whisps. He found her holding a knife and looking it over carefully. "Don't!!" He shouted. She turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows. "Don't what?" she asked. "Don't kill.your." She merely chuckled. "I'm going to kill that kid.Tsukari is going down." "That makes two of us." Yuki smirked, "You have never been here, have you?" "No.and I suppose you haven't either, as it's your first time in this camp." "Oh, I've been here." He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "In my dreams," she answered his unvoiced question, "I visit here often.things happen.it's hard to remember, but when I am actually in the dream.its vivid.so real.it's scary." "Scary?" He asked. She nodded, "What.did you mean by that? That.back in the cabin?" "I've taken bad advice in my past, I don't want de ja vu." She muttered, looking down. "I.I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." She nodded to him and walked back to her cabin. He watched her walk off and sighed. "I will never understand women." He grumbled. ~* As Yuki walked into the cabin, she passed the making out couple (Miki and Duo), the butt naked boy (Rikou), and the grinning bakas (Goten, Ruki, and Toki), and went straight to bed. Toki looked at her friend worriedly. "Guys, maybe we should talk to her about it." Toki suggested. "And have our heads blown off? No thanks." Ruki shook her head, "Way too messy." She stuck out her tongue in distaste. 


End file.
